An unlikely love between two mismatched people
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Ste x Brendan. Some sad, some fluffy. Rating subject to change.
1. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: This is my first Hollyoaks fic, so PLEASE be nice in your reviews (hint hint)... I don't own Hollyoaks, nor do I Brendan Brady. 'Cuz, trust me... if I did, this is SO not how I'd spend my time. (Grins evilly)**

**Please review, and read. No, scrap that. Read and review. There. Sounds better.**

**:)**

Rae's murder had been the last straw for Ste. As he sat on his bed, reminiscing over the past few days, he shook his head in disbelief. So did everything Brendan had ever said mean nothing in the end?

After all the pair (how mis-matched: one so possessive he would beat his significant other if he so much as caught him talking to other people, different gender completely irrelevant, and the other stronger physically and mentally than he and everyone except Brendan thought.

Brendan knew, or had an idea of just how strong Ste was, and liked testing his limits, making him stronger in a way. It was a weird way of showing it, but Brendan really did love Ste.

Ste remembered how his lover's eyes had desperately connected with his in a last attempt to be saved, how he had refused to say anything except 'I'm innocent, blame Silas!' over and over, and then the final, uncharacteristic bow of the defeated Brendan Brady and how he had whispered 'I love you' as he got in.

It was true what they say.

No matter how much you love someone, no matter how much you do, or say, you can never change that person's ways, no matter who you were in relation to that person.

No one could ever change one Brendan Brady. Not even his lover on and off for so many years, no matter how hard he tried.

The last thing he did before he fell asleep, was get up and place his hand on the window, and smiled a sad smile full of broken promises and dreams.

A single tear slipped down Ste's face. "I love you, Brendan Brady."

Half way across the country, Brendan climbed on his bed and looked out of his window. "I'm sorry, Ste. I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Simultaneously, both got into their beds and closed their eyes, allowing the thoughts of their lover to fill their heads, before succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

**Finished! Another coming your way soon :)**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Second Hollyoaks fic, so please be supportive in your reviews ^_^ (*hint hint!*) **

** Brendan – centric, with mentions of Stephen and some scenes, though not in too much detail... that comes when my writing is much more developed.**

As far as he knew, one Brendan Brady had no such life as the one he used to live any more. Unless, of course, you counted sitting in a jail cell day in, day out, with no privacy whatsoever (not even to satisfy his physical needs), knowing that everyone you knew – with a few exceptions, such as Lynsey, Cheryl, Warren – then there was hesitation, and Brendan's blood boiled – Silas – thinking you were a murderer, when, in actual fact, Brendan (at least in this particular case) was entirely innocent.

Apart from that, nothing hurt more than the fact that no one, not even the people he knew knew that he was innocent, had come to visit him.

Not even Lynsey, his current girlfriend. He'd been given the opportunity to call someone on his mobile (though he was under close scrutiny, in-case he tried anything), and he'd thought of Stephen, but then he remembered how they parted:

_**Flashback**_

_After a particularly slow, gentle, passionate night of love making, Brendan had suddenly sat up in bed, a sidewards smirk on his face. _

"_What's on your mind?" Then, after a few seconds of silence on Brendan's part, "Bren?"_

"_This shouldn't have happened, Stephen. This, us." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I made a promise to Cheryl, Amy, Warren and Lynsey that I wouldn't play with you any more. I'm with Lynsey now. I love you, Stephen, but I'm a man of my word."_

_Stephen snorted, causing Brendan to look at him with fire in his eyes._

"_Stephen?"_

"_Since when have you ever stuck to your word?" Brendan raised an eyebrow, and so Stephen continued. "Every time you say you'll love me forever, you'll change, I wait, and I wait, and then I think you really are changing, but then you hit me again, and we go back to square 1. You NEVER do what you say you will, Brendan."_

_Brendan got out of bed, pulling on pants and a shirt, before storming out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, and then, a few minutes later, the front door banged shut, and Stephen dissolved into tears again._

_**End of flashback**_

Then he'd thought of Lynsey, and called her without even a moment's hesitation, and she hadn't picked up, leaving Brendan slightly helpless. Maybe this framing of his had pushed people over the edge, finally shutting him out. But then, he didn't exactly mind either... he'd always known who he could and couldn't trust, but this just proved it.

Of course, her phone could've been dead, or somewhere where it wasn't on her person.

Prison had its benefits: He didn't need to worry about rent.

He was fed three times a day, sufficiently.

But there were also negatives: He couldn't give his body what he needed out in the open, he had to do it when he was on the toilet, and discreetly. Not that he had made a habit of doing that regular anyway, but... it helped sometimes, on the rare occasion that he'd have a dream of him and Stephen, or on the even rarer occasions during which Stephen refused him.

And then came his releasing from prison. Coming out of prison, he had been half expecting people excited to have him back, welcoming him back with open arms, but that wasn't the case. Not with Brendan Brady, Not even his son came to visit him. Cheryl did, as did Foxy and Lynsey, but they weren't there upon his release.

_But, _he mused quietly, chuckling to himself, _you and Foxy have a match once you get out of here. No use in getting out just to go back in again..._

Brendan decided he didn't care any more. Let people think what they will, let them live their pathetic lives.

_Look at you. Barely out of prison and you're already contemplating staying here forever just to see how long it takes for someone to bail you out. _

_**It'd serve them right...**_ Brendan answered his sub conscious.

The day after he had gotten out, Brendan went to go see Stephen. Say 'hello' and exchange other such pleasantries. Brendan's inner core craved the feel of Stephen's walls around him, craved the feel of bare skin on skin. It seemed, of late, that his inner core controlled his thoughts, what he planned to do as he got out.

Walking to Stephen's, he whistled to himself, desperately wanting a shave. As he entered the gate wherein Stephen lived, he knocked on the door, his whistling ceased for the time being. He did a series of three knocks, creating a rhythm unique to him.

The door opened, and Stephen poked his head out of the door. His jaw dropped. "Bren?"

"Aye, Stephen. I'm back" And he gave Stephen his traditional crooked smile as he crossed the threshold and united himself with Stephen.

**Done! Sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy as of late :)**

**Read and review!**


	3. Becoming one

**Disclaimer: I'm so so so sorry for the incredibly long wait for an update, and I have potentially lost all of my followers/readers, if I ever had any in the start, but I've been very busy with school, exams and work. However, I am back and am currently in the process of updating every story, so keep an eye out :)**

**I find Brendan hard to write, so expect some OOCness from Brendan. **

**Read and review. Please.**

"STEPHEN!" _Knock knock knock._ "STEPHEN!"_Knock knock knock._

Brendan continued to hammer on Ste's front door, his desperation growing by the minute. Thankfully, Ste chose that very moment to open the door, and Brendan flung himself at Ste, seizing his lips with his and hungrily devouring Ste's mouth.

When the need for air became evident to the both of them, the two broke away, and Ste managed to find his voice after a few moments of stuttering.

"W-what was that?"

In answer, Brendan shrugged, still breathing heavily. But Ste wouldn't accept his answer.

"You can't just hammer on my door, storm it, kiss me like that, and then shrug as if it was nothing. What's going on?" Ste took Brendan's face in his hands, his eyes searching for a clue as to what was up with Brendan.

"Nothing, Stephen." Brendan sounded exasperated, and pulled away from Ste completely, choosing to sit on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table, looking at Ste with a brief smirk on his face.

Accepting the fact that Brendan wasn't about to answer his question, Ste sat on the sofa next to Brendan, slowly leaning back until the back of his head met with the sofa. Ste looked at Brendan, examining his profile. Slowly, cautiously, like a predator eyeing up its prey, Ste leaned to the left, and kept going until his head rested on Brendan's shoulder.

Brendan stiffened up, and then he leaned his head down and kissed the top of Ste's head, leaning his head back onto the sofa and closing his eyes. And, just as he was about to drift to sleep, he felt Ste shift from his side on the sofa, and cracked open an eyelid, just in time to see Ste straddling his hips and leaning down with a mischievous smile on his face, capturing Brendan's lips with his own.

The kiss was slow, passionate.

But that didn't last long. The kiss soon grew hungry, and their passions fused and merged, becoming one. Brendan leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on Ste's hips, and he twisted their positions so that Ste was on his back, looking up at Brendan, though his legs were still wrapped around Brendan's waist.

Taking this to his advantage, Ste squeezed his legs together, pulling Brendan closer to him. Brendan groaned, both in pain and in pleasure, because his jeans were getting awfully tight.

Almost as if Ste read Brendan's mind, he started to work on Brendan's trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them down, before Brendan returned the favour. They kissed again, hungrily this time, and, bit by bit, clothes were shed and tossed all over the room.

The two men soon joined together, and became one. They moved together, they breathed together, and they came together. No matter how many times Brendan hurt Ste, be it physical or mental, Ste would always come back home.

Right into Brendan's arms.

Just the way Brendan liked it.

**First sort of sex thing here, so I hope I did it well enough :)**


End file.
